


The Batman: The Dragon Rises

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Magic, Slow Burn is a Good burn, Strong Female Characters, The Iceberg Lounge, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: A new costumed character moves into Gotham but is she hero or villain?





	The Batman: The Dragon Rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skullchick15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullchick15/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375619) by [Skullchick15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullchick15/pseuds/Skullchick15). 



> This will be a slight mature version of TB (The Batman), mostly because I am well over 18 xD and can no longer write something in the mind frame of G xD I will admit to having a pervy mind xD
> 
> This version of Dominique is a singer at the Iceberg Lounge, my story ignored the fifth season and the last two episodes of the fourth season xD she still has the same personality as the one from YJ and JLD.
> 
> And this version of her is being paired with Killer Croc, I love TB version of Killer Croc and he's got like one sexy Cajun accent ;D.
> 
> Dominique D'Aragon and her butler belongs to me

** Prologue **

  
**_Iceberg Lounge, Gotham_**  
  
The Iceberg Lounge is a posh, trendy Gotham City nightclub, and is the base of operations for the Penguin. The two-story, 12,800-square-foot restaurant and lounge included a large pool for pet seals and penguins in the center dining area, an iceberg-like sculpture in the pool, a ship themed dance floor,and polar decor. A tuxedo jazz band on the sculpture is often seen playing tunes.  
  
The Penguin has his own private dining area, upstairs near the bar where he can oversee everything.  
  
And he had a perfect view of the stage.  
  
The band started to play and a leg came out from the opening of the curtains on the stage before a woman wearing a red strapless [gown](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1545125) stepped out behind the curtain and started to sing.  
  
The woman was named Dominique D'Aragon and she was the new main singer at the Iceberg Lounge, a nightclub owned and ran by the Penguin.   
  
"♪You had plenty of money, 1922. You let other women make a fool of you.♫" She walked to a wall side and leaned against it, her back against it. Dominique slid down it, slowly and sultry before she stood up in the same manner. "♪Why don't you do right. Like some other men do?♫" She walked to one side of the stage. She placed her hands on her hips and she continued singing the song.  
  
"♪Get out of here. Get me some money too.♫" Her hips swayed as she walked and her hands remained where they were, on her hips.   
  
"♪Now if you had prepared 20 years ago. You wouldn't be a wanderin' now from door to door.♫" Dominique crooned out. "♪Why don't you do right. Like some other men do?.♫" She walked to a man and just as he stood up, she placed a hand on his forehead and gently pushed him down. Dominique walked away from the man, sending him a sultry smirk.  
  
"♪Get out of here. Get me some money too.♫" She sang. "♪Get out of here. Get me some money too.♫" She walked to the front of the stage. Dominique leaned towards another man that was sitting in front of the stage and in response, he started to lean towards her. "♪Why don't you do right. Like some other men do?♫" She pulled away and stood up, Dominique walked away back towards the curtains as it opened and she stepped through them.  
  
The song ended and Dominique received a standing ovation, she walked out and bowed with a large smile.   
  
She walked off the stage and headed to her dressing room where her butler, Charles Patterson, was waiting for her at. Dominique stepped into the room and smiled, she closed the door behind her.  
  
"How was tonight's performance?"   
  
"Excellent as always."   
  
"And the crowd?"  
  
"Kept their hands to themselves." Dominique answered as she ducked behind the standing screens that she kept in a corner, out of the line of sight from the door.  
  
Charles got started on making her tea, talking as he worked, "Not many women would be willing to work in such a place. Especially since it's a well known hang out for villains."  
  
"You know me, Chuck, I love to live dangerously." Dominique said as she tossed her dress over the top of the screen, draping it over it before she grabbed a silk robe and tied it. She made sure it covered everything before she walked out from behind the screen, just as Charles finished making her a cup of tea.  
  
"Here you go, Mistress D'Aragon."   
  
Dominique smiled as she took the cup and said, "Thanks." She tucked a strand of curly black hair behind her hair as she took a sip, her gold eyes closing briefly in bliss. "Mmm, excellent tea as always."  
  
"I love to serve, Mistress D'Aragon."  
  
A knock came to the door and one of Penguin's goons poked his head in, "Boss says you have a half hour before your next song, Domino."  
  
'Domino' was something everyone who worked at the lounge had started to call her, apparently calling her by 'Dominique' everyday was hard so they had shortened it to Domino.  
  
It was something that Dominique didn't mind at all though it always ruffled Charles's feathers whenever he heard people call her that.  
  
"Thanks, Bill." Dominique said with a friendly smile, she watched as the man flushed and nod his head before he closed the door. Then she looked at Charles. "Relax, Chuck, it's just a nickname."  
  
"A woman of your status shouldn't be referred to in such a manner."  
  
"We're no longer in Great Britain, Chuck." Dominique said simply before she took another sip of her tea.  
  
"Yes, Mistress." Charles said with a sigh before he started to clean up her dressing room.

**Author's Note:**

> There's another version of her where she's a costume anti-hero called 'Wolf', it follows this storyline...kind of xD the only change is her alter ego and her last name.


End file.
